


respite

by Faerzz



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerzz/pseuds/Faerzz
Summary: a moment of relaxation after a long and exhausting journey.





	respite

**Author's Note:**

> short drabble! wrote this to pass the time as we all wait for kh3 to be released

The gentle sound of the ocean fills the silence between the pair as the bright twinkling of the stars shines down on them. With their eyes shut and hands intertwined, they lay peacefully side by side. 

After what feels like a lifetime, there is finally the opportunity for them to rest and relish in each other’s company.

The war was over, but not without its share of losses and hardships. The healing process was slow, but the challenges and hardships only served to make their connection stronger, even when the pair didn’t realize it themselves.

Sora opens his eyes to look over at Riku, observing his features. Oh, how he loved this boy. His best friend, his soulmate, and his lover.

“Thanks for everything, Riku,” Sora says abruptly, with an earnest look in his eyes. “I really, really mean it.”

“Don’t mention it,” Riku mumbles, his eyes still shut. His facial features are relaxed and the serious expression that is typically on his face is replaced with a look of peace and serenity.

“Anything for you, Sora.” He quietly adds.

“Huh? What was that?”

The corners of Riku's lips perk up into a smirk. “It’s nothing. Just close your eyes.”

“Hmm, I’m guessing you said something sappy, but alright, I’ll let it slide this time!” Sora closes his eyes and squeezes his hand against Riku’s reassuringly while his free hand moves to caress his lover’s cheek.

“Sora?”

“Hm?” The caressing stops as Sora peers at him curiously.

“I love you. Never change, okay?”

“I knew it was something sappy! And you always call  _me_ the sap!” Sora chuckles as he lightly punches Riku’s elbow.

His eyes are brimming with content as he smiles at Riku, his cheeks puffing out cutely. If only moments like these could happen more often.

“Hope you know that I love you too, you big goof.”


End file.
